


Bubbles

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why a wolf should never say he'll do anything for a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _grooming someone_

*This is humiliating,* the gray wolf that was eyeing his friend and Alpha was distinctly not at all as amused as the laughter in the other’s eyes seemed to think was the case.

The larger wolf shook his russet-colored head, *It’s your own damn fault, Seth. You and Quil said that you would do whatever the girls wanted to do since it was Claire’s birthday.*

*We thought that they would want to play tag or house or school or something sane!* Seth sputtered. *How were we supposed to know that they wanted to play hairdresser?!”

*How about from the fact that they are two little girls who just spent all day watching dog show on TV – including the parts where the competing dogs were very thoroughly groomed to look nice in front of the judges.* Jacob said, shaking his head at Seth. *Not to mention, all three of us were watching all of that stuff with them.*

*So why am I in this tub of flowers and bubbles and not you? Nessie is your imprintee and not mine.*

*Claire said that the biggest wolf had to be the judge,* came Quil’s sighing voice from where he was getting his head lathered with some kind of strawberry baby shampoo again. *That means Jacob got to escape this horror.*

*The benefits of being the Alpha,* Jacob said with amusement as he looked at his two bubble-coated friends. *You guys are lucky that none of the others can see this right now. Embry would never let you live it down.*

The response to that true statement was cut off by one of the girls declaring that the wolves needed more color.

*Color?!* Seth squeaked.

He blinked at Renesmee through the bubbles sliding down his face, whuffing pathetically. The little girl reached out to rub his snout and then giggled delightedly as he shook himself, flinging bubbles all over her, Claire and Jacob.

Renesmee and Claire clapped their hands. 

“Again, again!” Claire shrieked – causing Quil to shake himself off as well. The two little girls fell backward out of the kiddie pool and into the grass as they giggled and shook the bubbles from their faces.

“Pink!” Claire declared as she leapt up and threw her arms around Quil’s neck, hugging him. “Quil needs pink ribbons.”

Seth started to whuff in wolfish laughter at the idea of his friend covered in pink ribbons when he caught the end of something that Renesmee was saying.

*Wait! Jacob, what did she say?!*

It took Jacob a few moments to get himself under control as the two little girls ran for the house calling for Alice. Alice was guaranteed to give them whatever they asked for.

*Apparently,* Jacob said as calmly as he could manage. *Nessie thinks that you would look very pretty covered in rainbows and glitter, Seth.*

*I hate you,* Seth groused as he flopped down on his stomach in the kiddie pool, sending up a spray of water and bubbles.

*Hate me or love me, you’ll be the pretty gray wolf covered in glitter and rainbow ribbons.*


End file.
